


Helping Hands

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Lena gives Kara a massage to help her relax





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017, prompt: massage

Lena’s eyes narrowed as she studied Kara from across the room. They were having a working evening, where they just kept each other company and both of them worked on various projects. It was a very comfortable way to pass the time. Domestic even, except for the fact that tonight they were in Lena’s office, settled with their stacks of paper at either end of the long couch.

But still…Lena’s eyes narrowed even further as she continued to watch Kara from across the room, where she had gone to get a folder she needed from her desk.

Finally, she crossed back to the couch, setting the folder on the stack at her end, but sitting down in what she had been thinking of as the ‘neutral zone’ in the middle. This caused Kara to look up at her in slight confusion.

“What?” Kara asked.

“That’s what I want to know,” Lena agreed, “what’s the matter?”

There was a flicker of comprehension in Kara’s eyes before she tried to deflect the question, but she didn’t even get halfway through her attempt to say “Nothing!” before she stopped, defeated. Lena was giving her that look, the one that said she was going to be disappointed if Kara lied to her. Kara hated that look.

“How did you know?” She asked instead.

Lena just raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side.

Kara sighed, “Crinkle.” It was a statement, not a question.

“And your shoulders are tensed up. You’ll give yourself a headache if you keep doing that.”

“I don’t get headaches,” Kara tried to swing the conversation around to someone other than herself, “Do you get headaches from doing that?”

The amused quirk of Lena’s lips let her know her attempt was spotted. “Yes, I do, which how I know what it looks like when someone’s tension is working them up to a good one. And you still haven’t told me what’s wrong.”

Kara looked away.

Lena waited.

Eventually Kara turned back to her, “I don’t know.”

Years of practice helped Lena keep her face neutral. She knew when she was being lied to, and Kara wasn’t lying. If anything, the lack of knowledge seemed to be contributing to Kara’s sense of wrongness, but she still waited for Kara to continue.

“I just…I don’t know. It’s work, it’s family, it’s just life, and somehow it doesn’t feel like it’s any of that. It’s just a feeling like something’s wrong but at the same time, nothing’s wrong. So I don’t know.” She gave Lena a sort of half smile. “And I know you’re trying to help, but I really don’t want to try to think about it and figure it out tonight.” There was a slightly pleading tone to her voice when she finished.

Lena considered this. It was honest, at least, and she didn’t feel like Kara was rejecting her personally by not wanting to talk about whatever it was.

“Alright,” she said slowly. “Could I at least try something to help with the tension?”

Kara nodded eagerly, grateful to move past the part where she had to try to figure out her feelings and explain them.

Lena stood up and got one of the low backed chairs from in front of her desk and pushed it closer to the couch, patting the back of it to beckon Kara over.

Kara switched from the couch to the chair with ease, trusting completely to whatever was about to happen, sure that she could handle it.

Until it happened that is.

Lena put her hands on Kara’s shoulders and began kneading and pressing her fingers into Kara’s flesh. Kara resisted as long as she could, she was the girl of steel after all, but eventually, she could help herself, and her head hung down as she made the most delicious moaning sounds Lena had ever heard. And she wanted to hear more.

She slid her arms forward along Kara’s shoulders near the neck so she could use her forearms to create pressure, pushing firmly down on Kara’s shoulders. After a few moments of this, she let off the pressure so she could shift her arms outward a little bit and repeat the downward pressure. While she repeated this a few times before finally running out of shoulder, Kara was beginning to luxuriate under her touch.

Then she went back to using her hands, utilizing a repeated compression with her thumbs walking up the meaty part of Kara’s shoulder towards her neck. Kara was moaning some more, totally lost in her touch.

She put both hands back on Kara’s shoulders and began a kneading motion that used the palm of her hands and pressed in and out. She increased the pressure when Kara made the sort of noise Lena had only ever heard her make over chocolate pecan pie.

When the noises died down a bit and Kara’s shoulders felt relaxed under her hands, she moved to the side a bit so she could use one hand to make a repeated gently squeezing compression from the base of Kara’s neck up to just under her skull.

She hesitated before the last stage, since it was a slightly more intimate form of touch, but she figured they were already here and Kara had already made enough noise that if anyone was listening at the door, they’d have developed entirely the wrong idea about what was happening in her office.

So she took a quick breath and slid her hand up into Kara’s hair, using the other hand to press against Kara’s forehead and stabilize her head while Lena gently moved her fingers in a circular motion on Kara’s scalp, pausing only once to switch sides.

When she was done, Kara looked like she could have melted out of the chair into a puddle of goo on the floor. Lena couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“You look a lot better now,” she said with just a touch of self-satisfaction.

“Oh my god,” Kara moaned, able to use words now, “that was amazing! You should just give up everything else and only do that for the rest of your life.”

“Give up my CEO position of a multi-billion dollar company in order to give amateur massages all day?” She teased in response. “How about I don’t, but still save a few for you every now and again?”

“Yes, your idea sounds better.” Kara admitted. “I love y—,“ she stuttered to a barely perceptible halt before continuing “-your hands. I love your hands. They’re such lovely hands.”

“Thank you,” Lena bit her lip. “I loved having them on you.”

Kara blushed as Lena continued, “You’re very responsive. It was nice to have an appreciative recipient. And now,” she gave Kara’s shoulders one last squeeze before going back to the couch, “your crinkle is gone, and we can work.”

Kara groaned dramatically. “Just like that? You do amazing things to me and then it’s all ‘back to work’? You’re a hard taskmaster.” She got up and went over to the couch, picking up her work again anyway.

“Yes, but in my defense, you’re putty in my hands.” And Lena returned to her own work, pointedly ignoring the tongue stuck out in her direction.


End file.
